1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence dispensing apparatus for use in connection with installing fencing wire along a line of fence posts. The fence dispensing apparatus has particular utility in connection with promoting safe and efficient unrolling of fencing wire. The fence dispensing apparatus has further utility in permitting fast and easy setup for operation. Additionally, the apparatus stretches unrolled fence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fence dispensing apparatuses facilitate unrolling of fencing wire along a line of fence posts. In fact, the fence installing art is crowded with various apparatuses that dispense fencing wire. However, the existing fence dispensing apparatuses are difficult to set up, lack sufficient safety features, and operate inefficiently. Additionally, the existing apparatuses inefficiently stretch unrolled wire.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,234 to Bertin J. St. Pierre discloses a vehicle-mounted wire dispensing apparatus. However, the St. Pierre '234 patent does not disclose a wire dispensing apparatus that is easy to set up, and has a further drawback of operating inefficiently. More specifically, the St. Pierre apparatus requires its user to lift a wire roll several feet in order to load it on a spindle. This is a major drawback as wire rolls often weigh up to five hundred pounds. Additionally, the wire sits on a base plate that experiences excessive wear as the wire unrolls from the spindle. Because the spindle is welded to the base plate, a worn base plate is both difficult and expensive to replace.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,216 to Michael T. Smith and Barry K. Cole discloses an apparatus for installing fencing wire. However, the Smith '216 patent lacks a surface between the ground and its separator plates. This is a drawback because fences are often erected in fields containing loose brush and debris. Loose brush and debris may entangle themselves in the rolled wire, impeding the wire from dispensing efficiently. Moreover, the dispensing operation must be stopped to remove loose brush or impediments from the wire roll.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,182 to Jimmy Jansky discloses a wire dispensing unit that operates unsafely and inefficiently. The Jansky '182 patent does not permit a roll of wire to be secured to the apparatus, thus it cannot properly insure that wire stays on its spindle as it unrolls. This is a safety concern because the wire may injure someone if it ejects from the dispensing unit. Furthermore, this is an efficiency concern because it takes time to reload the wire roll each time it ejects from the spindle. Additionally, none of the aforementioned apparatuses efficiently stretch unrolled wire.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fence dispensing apparatus that allows easy loading and safe, efficient operation. The St. Pierre '234 patent makes no provision for loading wire on the spindle without lifting the heavy wire over the top of the spindle. In other words, setting up the St. Pierre apparatus is both dangerous and time consuming. The Smith '216 patent makes no provision for keeping the rolled wire free from obstructions. This is a drawback because obstructions may entangle themselves in the rolled wire, impeding the wire from dispensing efficiently. The Jansky '182 patent makes no provision for securing its load. The Jansky apparatus is unsafe because a wire roll may eject itself and harm someone. Moreover, having to stop and reload a wire roll each time it ejects is inefficient.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved fence dispensing apparatus that permits easy loading and safe, efficient operation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the fence dispensing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting safe and efficient unrolling of fencing wire along a line of fence posts. Additionally, the apparatus was developed for the purpose of allowing fast and easy setup for operation.